Mitten, gift lists and perfect presents
by vodooman
Summary: yes, even superheroes celebrate christmas. Ch3: the christmas party... and all our favourite super heroes are present... wanna take a look? of course you do...! with Bart, Ollie, Victor, AC, Chloe, Clark, Lois, Lana, Dinah, Kara
1. Mittens, gift lists and perfect presents

**Title :****Mitten, gift lists and the perfect present****  
****Day :****December 9th****  
****Prompt :****Mitten****  
****Pairings / Characters :****Bart, Victor, AC, AC/Dinah implied****  
****Rating :****G**

_Please note that Smallville and its characters do not belong to me. I only write fanfics and reply to challenges. This is part of the SmallEarth advent calendar. That is why I have put the date and prompt with it. If you want to see the other advent calendar entries visit the live journal community SmallEarth. _

AC, Victor and Bart were trying to manoeuvre themselves through the masses of people. They were out to get the last set of presents on their list. It was the last Sunday before Christmas and the malls were full of people doing what they were doing.

Victor got to a stop in the middle of the mall and took out his list from his bag and a pen from his jacket. "Mitten for watchtower?" he asked no one in particular.

"Mitten for chloelicious check." Replied Bart eagerly.

AC shook his head and put his hand on Bart's shoulder. "Try that without your comments, short stuff."

Bart only rolled his eyes at AC and turned back to Victor who was already reading out the next on the list. "Electronic feet warmer for black canary?"

Bart tried to hide his laughter but failed miserable. "Yeah, one set of electronics to warm up the bird. Check!"

Victor looked up from his list, his cheeks flushed at the insinuation. He eyed Bart and then AC. AC looked very annoyed and spoke after Victor was still ogling the two. "Why exactly are we buying my girlfriend that again?"

Bart looked at AC like he just grew a second head. The he shook his head and said "Fish man, you did see what she wears when bashing the bad guys?" AC only lifted a brow. "Yes well, anyone would get cold in that outfit. Especially now in winter. … Really dude, try to be more sensitive about your feminine side."

When Victor heard a grumble from AC, he cleared his throat and said. "Let's just continue. A star trek alien ship for Boy-scout?"

Bart laughed this time without hiding his glee. After the justice league members found out about Clark Kent being the alien Kal-el from Krypton it had become an inside joke to buy Clark UFO's and star wars or star trek gadgets whenever there was a present-bearing occasion.

"Klingon-spaceship check."

Victor nodded his head. "Good, good. This leaves only one more present. And boys this will be tough! Because whatever we can think of, the guy has it probably already. So, any suggestions?"

Bart scratched his head and then put his hand on his chin trying to fake a thoughtful-pose. "Hm… how about we buy the boss-man a robin hood costume?" he asked with glee after having come up with the suggestion.

"Nahhh…" said AC, giving a dismissive gesture with his hand. "He has that already. All tights and green." When Victor and Bart only looked at him doubtful he continued "What? It was truth or dare, and Lois wanted me to get the weirdest outfit Ollie had out into the open!" he tried to defend.

Victor only shook his head trying to get the visuals out of his mind of Ollie, their boss, in green tights. He really didn't need that! "Ok, well… what else can we buy him that is green and that he might not have yet?" he asked no one in particular. When he looked up from his list to see what his team members would suggest next he noticed them standing next to a shop window that was decorated with toys.

He came closer to them and inspected the things in the display. His gaze stopped at something green and he had only time to think 'that's a joke, right' before he heard the excited comments of his friends.

"It's green!"

"It's something he doesn't have yet!"

Victor pointed out to them "It's a Hello Kitty coffee cup." He hoped they would see his point, only they didn't.

Both AC and Bart replied with a happy face "It's perfect!!!"

Victor looked from the cup, to his friends, then to the list again. Ollie's name was the last… "Ok, check then. Bart buy the cup, AC go get wrapping paper and gift cards. Gentlemen I think we're ready for Christmas!"

THE END.


	2. Christmas Shopping

**Christmas Shopping**

**Day :****December 12th****  
****Prompt :****Christmas Shopping****  
****Pairings / Characters :****Chloe, Lois, Dinah****  
****Rating :****G**

**Ok, so this really was the second fanfic challenge or prompt challenge I had for the SmallEarth Advent Calendar. My second day I chose was the 12****th**** and my prompt was 'christmas shopping'… the Characters I had were Chloe, Dinah and Lois.**

**WHne I was writing this I was having the image of a pack of crazy looking women trying to fight off each other to buy the cheapest of things just before crhistmas… there was one episode with 'the nanny' were Fran was going shopping at a sale and did this funny fight like thing with someone over a blouse… or something. And then the silly Christmas movie Arnold Schwarzenegger had… they were also fighting over something just before Christmas and at a shop… **

**Anyway… I did actually decide to continue the first story… or in this case chapter… or mittens… I an just breaking it up in different chapters… and it might take me a little longer… because I am in the middle of very important work and thigns to do… anyway… **

**Hope you'll enjoy this chapter…**

**Christmas Shopping**

Women work differently than men.

Women could away find cheap things that men would find more expensive somewhere else. Even when it was the same object, the same make, the same colour with the same origin of production.

Women loved to go shopping and find cheap offers or sales.

All these things were true. For most women, anyway. But it just so happened that the women in the justice league brought these clichés to a new level.

Instead of buying the Christmas gifts a decent time before Christmas itself, they had a tradition no sane man in the justice league could understand. The tradition that was in question was the super-bowl of all Christmas shopping. 'The day before' or 'doomsday' as Bart had dubbed it.

It consisted of Dinah, Lois and Chloe going to the shops the day before Christmas to buy all the offers cheaper or on sale. Too bad that they were not the only ones with that idea in mind.

Each year the same battle would ensure. The malls would overflow with last minute present buyers that were trying to take the perfect present away from the one standing next to them. And every year Lois would take charge of the operation 'present X' by direction Chloe to one side of the malls, while commanding Dinah to go to the top floor and look for small gadgets that were overpriced on any other day, except for that one.

Lois would each year run around snapping things from other costumers hand, stand on counters ready for the next out look and then sneak into line without anyone noticing.

Yes Christmas was a silent and spiritual festive, but the day before a non-bloody battle would ensure in the biggest mall in Metropolis, trying to find the best and cheapest present little money and three set of women eyes could find.


	3. Christmas Party no presents

**Christmas parties and perfect presents**

There was one thing that no one could deny. Oliver Queen knew how to throw Christmas parties. Even if Clark Kent was probably the only one trying to argue that a smaller and more traditional celebration would be better, all the other members were quite content with Oliver having arranged a gathering and party at the clock house. Their old headquarter.

Victor was currently on his third diet coke and trying very subtle to flirt his way into Lana Langs permission to use the computers at Isis. While the information itself was something she partially shared with the justice league when it helped their cause, it was really the machines that he was interested in. He wanted to see the hardware, the software and the mechanics. He had heard from Clark and Chloe that it was one hell of impressive stuff. That not even Oliver had that kind of technology, the kind that was built with Luthor money and resources.

And going by the blush that was tinting on Lana Lang's cheeks Victor Stone was going to be a very happy man by the end of the night. That was when he suddenly noticed that the computers at Isis were not the only thing that he really was interested in. Victor smirked while he snuck his arm around Lana Lang's shoulder.

Bart Allen was torn between flirting shamelessly with watchtower and ogling 'superbabe' as he liked to call the new recruit to the league. Kara Kent had joined the justice league just a few days ago. Even though her time on earth had been much shorter than Clarks she had adjusted in such a good way that no one looking at her would have ever doubted that she had ever lived anywhere else.

Bart looked at watchtower, the mama bear of the league, and saw that she was busy refilling punch for her current boyfriend and fearless leader of the colourful bunch. She looked all too happy to fill him the green – here Bart thought, oh what a surprise – drink into his crystal cup while he tried to take it from her before she could finish. She was laughing happily.

Then he turned back and saw that Kara Kent was standing next to Victor and Lana trying to look interested in the conversation, but not being that at all. She was bored and he could see the annoyance of the probable topic – computers, what else could it be – boring her till the next century.

Bart thought for a moment and came to the conclusion that Kara Kent would probably be very grateful for any distraction or topic changer that came her way. Bart smirked. She would probably be extremely grateful. No, more than grateful.

He went to where Oliver and Chloe were still standing and now arguing over the colour of punch should normally have. Bart took one of the crystal cups and shook his head, sure Ollie knew how to throw a party but the guy gave 180% were people only gave 112. He filled two cups of green punch and made his way back to his 'superbabe'.

On the way to become her knight in shining armour he wondered if Kryptonians could get drunk, and if she did, would she get friendlier when drunk. His smirk grew, he sure hoped she did. And if she got angry with him because she sensed his hidden thoughts – no sweat. He was the fastest man alive. Even Clark could not outrun him. So tonight would be a win-win situation in any case.

The Christmas party lasted till late into the night. Sometime earlier Lana had excused herself, saying she had to get up early the day after because she had a meeting with a 'client'. Clark had of course offered her a ride home, but both Lois and Victor had reacted very vigorously against it.

Lois had had too much spiked punch and flung herself at her alien boyfriend before he even had time to get his or Lana's coat. "Dance with me Smallville. Make us spin around…" she slurred drunkenly. Clark only rolled his eyes, and knew that this would be a very long night, in which he had to keep an eye on a drunken Lois.

Victor, who not only observed the little Lois-alcohol-induced-friendly attack had taken advantage of the moment and quickly exited the party with Lana, telling her that he had to drive in the same direction anyway.

A.C. and Dinah had long ago retreated from the party. But before they had gone back to their room Dinah had asked Chloe if she could borrow a few mistletoes. Smirking mischievously at her friend and team-member Chloe had asked Dinah "Do I want to know what you want with so many?" when she saw that Dinah had taken more than just a few. She had in fact taken arms full of the vegetation with her before she replied smiling innocently and winking at her "Just making sure we're covered…"

Bart had disappeared not long after Dinah and A.C. He had asked Oliver when they would got to open their presents and their green leathered leader had replied that it was family tradition to open their presents on the first day of Christmas not before.

"But we're at a Christmas party. You know, like … CHRISTMAS!" whined Bart, before Kara had taken him by the hand and challenged him to a run around the state. "Or are you afraid to loose to a girl?" had Kara added when Bart's face hadn't lost its disappointment over the presents.

Never being a humble guy, Bart had scoffed at the pretty alien and replied that he was not only the fastest man alive, he was the fastest period. Kara had smirked at him challenging by raising a perfect blond eye-brow at him. "Are you sure about that? Because if you are measuring yourself up by Clark's standards, then I am afraid to tell you that you'll loose against me!"

"Right, whatever superbabe. You're on!" and as an after thought he had added "Make it two out of three… to give you a fair chance…!"

"Of course!" Kara had laughed while following him out the door.

Being the attentive host that he was, Oliver had waited late until the last of his drunken friends, namely Lois, had been out the door with her boyfriend trying to steer her without her falling or running into things, before he thanked all that was holly that Christmas was only once a year. And that he only had to throw a loud party for that only once a year.

Their traditional Christmas day tomorrow would hopefully be less stress and less loud. If he was honest with himself he was just like Bart. He couldn't wait for tomorrow to arrive to be able to open his presents and spend a quite merry day with the people he loved and respected.

**There is still one chapter I want to add which will be the one were Oliver and Bart finally get to open their gifts and presents… Sorry about the long wait for this…**

**And yes I realise that it is already after Christmas … really I know… *hangshead***


End file.
